Blood Dupre
Official Website Information Character Description The Hatter Family boss. Even though he's considered a mafia boss, his subordinates are all just dangerous people. As the head, of course he is just as dangerous as a man. Though he prefers scheming to actually shaking things up, he manipulates the situation from the shadows. In an emergency, he's surprisingly smart. ...that is to say, at times he is an amusing character and at times a moody one, but he pays close attention to make sure there are no holes in his plans. Because they are interesting, he doesn't mind that those around him are so bothersome. He and the protagonist's first love have the same appearance. Relationships Ace- Blood is seen as a threat by Ace after he attacked Julius because he wanted Alice to move to the Hatter Mansion. Mary Gowland- Gowland hates Blood for making fun of his name so much, even more so since he told the whole country. Blood just sees Gowland as an object to tease. Boris Airay- Boris dislikes Blood, but he doesn't seem to think Boris is a real threat because of his friendship with the Bloody Twins. Julius Monrey- A man with no enemies or allies, thus not being a threat. But Blood attacks him anyway, saying that he wanted him to hand over Alice. Peter White- Peter doesn't really like anyone, Blood included.(He only likes Alice) Vivaldi- Blood's sister who fights with him in public but they are loving towards one another in their rose garden. Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum- Blood doesn't dislike them, and the twins seem faithful enough to Blood, as long as they get paid. Elliot March- Elliot would flat out bend over backwards for Blood. In short, it's a one sided friendship. Alice Liddell- Blood spreads rumors about her when he gets jealous of everyone else getting her attention. In the end though, it became a love hate friendship. He loves her and wants her to be his. Pierce Villiers - Pierce doesn't like Blood because he loves black tea and not coffee. Heart no Kuni Premise Scenes Relationships: Alice and Blood have a good relationship until in the middle of the manga. Where things change it becomes a hate relationship and starts to go back to the same as the begin. This was because Blood was spreading rumours about Alice. Alice eventually goes home and from waking up from her 'dream' there is Blood. After Alice bombarded him with questions he picks her up and says he came to get her to come back, he apoligized for spreading such ridiculous rumours. Alice then complains that she hasn't forgiven Blood yet. He forces Alice to forgive him by kissing her. Afterwards, he kisses her once more, but this time Alice bit his tongue. He brought her back to Wonderland; later on in the rose garden Vivaldi asks if Alice will move in with Blood. He sighs and says that she is stubborn and won't change her mind. Vivaldi then scolds Blood saying that people could take her away, which makes him leave. Then he scolds Alice about this. Peter then appears and hugs Alice which then Blood is annoyed/jealous. After a few words with Peter both of them (Blood and Peter) pull out their guns and try to kill each other where Alice yells at them both. Peter was the only one that knew Blood was spreading rumours around town. Clover no Kuni In Clover, he is the same flirtatious and dangerous guy. But he seems to be growing a soft spot for Alice. He is very suggestive in many circumstances. He's more caring about Alice, and how fragile she is. Premise Scenes Relationships Alice- they're not actually together but he definitely loves her. Joker no Kuni Blood does not like April Season much because he must see Joker. Blood is very protective of Alice in Joker no Kuni. Premise Scenes Relationships Alice- He likes her and takes more actions than in Heart no kuni. Sometimes he even seems desperate. As the story goes on, his jealousy grows stronger with every chapter. The chapers mainly focus on Alice and Blood ( and their confusing relationship). Blood blushes more than once and we even see him act shy once. In Volume 4 their relationship changes. Alice confesses her love for Blood and they become a couple. Their story doesn´t end with just being a couple. They still argue and Blood is still very jealous. At the end of Volume 7, Alice lives/works for the Hatter family and marries Blood.Category:Characters Category:Male